marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amanda Mueller (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Black Womb | Aliases = Black Womb Killer | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = Oscar Summers (adoptive father-in-law, deceased); Daniel Summers (ex-husband, deceased); unnamed son (deceased); Gloria Dayne (Fontanelle) (daughter); Philip Summers (grandson); Deborah Summers (granddaughter-in-law); Christopher Summers (Corsair) (great-grandson); Katherine Summers (great-granddaughter-in-law, deceased); Scott Summers (Cyclops) (descendant); Alexander Summers (Havok) (descendant); Gabriel Summers (Vulcan) (descendant); Madelyne Pryor-Summers (Red Queen) (descendant-in-law, deceased); Jean Grey-Summers (Phoenix) (descendant-in-law); Cal'syee Neramani (Deathbird) (descendant-in-law); Nathan Summers (Cable) (descendant); Stryfe (descendant's clone); Aliya Dayspring (Jenskot) (descendant-in-law, deceased); Hope Summers (descendant-in-law, deceased); Tyler Dayspring (Genesis) (descendant, deceased); Hope Summers (adoptive descendant); Rachel Grey (Marvel Girl) (alternate reality descendant); Rachel Summers (Mother Askani) (alternate reality descendant, deceased); Nathaniel Grey (X-Man) (alternate reality descendant) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Project Black womb, Alamogordo, New Mexico; formerly Eugenics Information Center, Nevada; Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 96 lbs | Weight2 = (120 lbs in prime) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | Hair2 = ; formerly dark brownCategory:Brown Hair; sometimes dyedCategory:Dyed Hair blondeCategory:Blond Hair | UnusualFeatures = Extremely wrinkled skin | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Geneticist, research scientist, subject | Education = Presumably tutored by Mr. Sinister | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Anthony Williams | First = Gambit Vol 3 13 | Death = X-Men: Legacy Vol 1 214 | HistoryText = Amanda Mueller was born in the 19th-century to a presumably wealthy background. She possessed an early example of mutant genes, making her a ripe commodity for the immortal geneticist Nathaniel Essex. Calling himself Milbury, Essex entered into an arrangement with Mueller where she married a man and became pregnant, then feigned miscarriages so that Essex could take these mutant infants and study their genetic material. It seems Mueller was well compensated for her efforts. In 1891, after surviving a series of miscarriages, Amanda Mueller came under suspicion and was accused of being the Black Womb killer. Milbury testified on her behalf, and she was ultimately found not guilty at trial, although her genuine innocence was still in question. Mueller was married to Daniel Summers, who left Amanda with their only son because he couldn't handle the accusations. Because of her mutation, Amanda was extremely long lived. Decades ago, she was part of government research project that was gaining research on mutants. Other members included Kurt Marko (father of the Juggernaut and stepfather of Charles Xavier) and Irene Adler (lover of Mystique). Amanda must have had a slowed aging factor as she gave birth to a woman called Fontanelle who was in her early fifties in the early twentieth century. Amanda headed the Black Womb Project in her later years. In one video she smothered a mutant child for her research. Death ... | Powers = Immortal, but not immune to the non-lethal effects of aging, including increasingly wrinkled skin and immobility | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Black Womb * comicvine * Black Womb on Marvel Appendix }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Summers Family Category:Immortals Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown)